The Return
by Invader Jor
Summary: Tak returns from space - and she's back with a VENGEANCE. Will probably not be continued.


"ZIM!"

She pounded furiously on the door, teeth gritted, eyes flashing in rage.

"GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME, YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR AN INVADER!"

Her screaming was beginning to attract a crowd, but she didn't care. So what if some stupid humans noticed Zim's abnormal base? This time, she was back for revenge and only revenge. If the price for vengeance was the exposure of the Irken race, well, that was a price she would gladly pay.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, ZIM!"

SIX MONTHS she had been floating in space. SIX. MONTHS. After ejecting from her damaged ship, she had attempted to lock onto Zim's in the hopes a getting a ride back to a planet - any planet. She needed to start repairs on her Spittle Runner. But the horrible, WORTHLESS invader had sent her flying off into the void of space, in the process damaging her controls and hyper jump drive. She hadn't even been able to steer the blasted escape pod! And she couldn't fix it because Zim had somehow managed to deactivate Mimi, who held the programming for the self-healing and autopilot functions. She only had two months' worth of emergency rations, and she had had to make them stretch for a half-year.

She had almost starved to death. It was pure luck that she had crashed on a planet. Bad luck, because the planet had been almost an exact replica of Planet Dirt - without the crashed spaceships and scrap metal. So there was nothing she could use to fix the pod, and almost nothing edible. It had been two years on that planet, scraping by, and she had almost resigned herself to a long life of boredom and suffering when, thank Irk, another ship had showed up! The Plookesians had been exceedingly kind, and had given her food, clothing, and shelter - and for some strange reason, a stack of superweapons. They had also given her and Mimi's remains a ride back to Earth, where she was currently standing, banging on the door of that DESPICABLE, AWFUL, MISERABLE excuse for an Irken.

Tak was back with a vengeance. And she would make him pay twenty times over for every second she suffered.

"ZIIIIIIIIIIM!" she shrieked. "GET OUT HERE!"

Tak banged and yelled until her throat was hoarse, but no-one answered. As she grew increasingly aggravated, her fury peaked, until she was ready to blast down the door, humans be damned. She unhooked a laser from her belt, aimed, and -

As her finger tightened on the trigger, the door opened.

"Helllooooo?"

It was Zim' stupid SIR unit.

"Let me in," she snapped, pushing past the crudely disguised robot into the house. She looked around. No sign of Zim.

She wheeled on the robot. "Where is he?" she demanded.

The robot pushed the door shut and turned, slipping off the dog's head so it hung down his back like a hood.

"Where's who?" the SIR unit asked, bright cyan eyes studying her in puzzlement. "Who're you?"

"Don't play games with me, I know he's in here," she snarled. "Your master. ZIM."

"Oh, he down in the kitchen! He gonna make biscuits!" The robot grinned cheerily. Tak's scowl grew wider.

"WHAT kitchen? Do you mean his lab?"

"Nope, he in the kitchen!"

She growled in exasperation. "Fine. Let's look in the kitchen."

Spinning on her heel, she stalked through the bizarre living room, stopping in the "kitchen".

"This is the kitchen. Zim is not here. Therefore, he is not in the kitchen," Tak growled. This was insanity. Why was she even trying to speak logically to a defective SIR unit?

Suddenly something smacked into the back of her head, shorting out her hologram ring. Her holographic disguise flickered off as the "something" screeched cheerfully: "Your head smells like a puppy!"

"Hey!" she yelled, stumbling about the kitchen. "Get off me, you stupid thing!"

"Yes, mistress! I obey!" The robot, eyes glowing red, immediately detached itself from her head and landed on the floor. It sharply saluted her and said "GIR, reporting for duty, mistress."

Tak was confused beyond belief. What on Irk was going on?

"Alright…" she decided to test this new authority. "GIR, is it? Bring me to Zim."

The robot's eyes faded back into blue. "Okiedokie!" it chirped cheerfully before jumping into the trash can.

Tak only shook her head in disgust before following it down.


End file.
